homesick
by Antarktica
Summary: Business trips were the least of favorite things Alex wanted to do for work, it keeps her away from her home.


**A/N:** _Consider this another peace offering for not putting up the last part for like the Ghost chapter in Vignettes-classes just started and I haven't refined the last few parts so please bear with me. And I wrote this when I was feeling extra soft talking about Calex and heck with ThatCalexShipper._

* * *

It isn't long before she's checking on her phone. Dragging her eyes lazily as she scrolls down from any response from Casey. Any _updates_ from Casey. At least that's what she _thinks_ but her hand tightens when a familiar ring tone resounds and-

 _You sleeping in the flight?_

Her face immediately lights up the moment the _ding_ sound goes off. Casey seems to be typing still-

 _You should rest if you're not. The office hasn't burned down yet, if that'll lessen your worries. By that I mean I haven't burnt it down yet._

The sides of Alex's lips completely rises up into a smile. Her fingers hovering over the text box and the keyboard sliding up.

 _I'm going to try and sleep. Glad to know everything is still fine there. It sucks I have to go on this trip by myself._

She didn't want to make it sound so needy of companionship but she already sent the message when her regret and urge to reword came in.

 _I thought you brought the Mr. Softee keychain I got you for your last birthday?_

Alex chuckles. She did bring the keychain Casey got her, out of obligation-no she's lying, well Casey gave it to her, so it's only appropriate she makes good use of it. That's a convincing excuse she tells herself and settles with in her skin but she picks on it a little.

 _I'd rather my company the one who gave it to me._

Now there was no going back from there.

 _That's sweet, I wish I wasn't buried in cases too. Your flight is so long though you better get sleep. Sweet dreams, Alex._

She relaxes her back into the seat. She's flying first class, according to the plane ticket they handed her. It's a bit impractical and disobedient for the thought of her not sleeping and just talking to Casey pass by in her head though she minds it no attention, it was still a thought. She heaves a sigh as she flutters her eyes close in exhaust.

 _You should've just went with me. But fine._

Alex knows she's sounding like a disobedient child who compromises but is never satisfied with about anything at all when things don't go their way. She huffs under her breath, frustrated that Casey's right, kicking herself in her mind because she's incapable of saying no to Casey and the fact it's a good point.

 _xxx_

Her voice is brief and calculated on the business phone. Some seminar slash gala-apparently the office wanted to widen their influences and connections so they send Alex Cabot, who looked around the room sleazily and forced smiles that pass off as genuine to people who don't know her.

Her back immediately flops onto the couch as soon as she's back, feet kicking off the god awful heels she had to wear and still in the black wavy dress she was wearing. Her hand immediately reaches for her pouch, for her phone which had been endlessly buzzing since the start of the event.

 _3 messages from Casey_

Sometimes she doesn't know why she expects to see Casey's name to be Novak instead of simply just Casey-then she remembers Casey basically changing it herself because it sounded way too formal and they were beyond that already. It's still quite surreal to Alex but it's a great kind of surreal.

There's an unceremonious noise and it startles Alex that she almost drops her phone—even more when she figures out the source of the noise was from her phone. She scrambles her hand over the accept call button. Wu-Tang Clan, she remembers—that was the name of the group that sang this song that's loudly blasting itself off of her phone.

She now regrets giving Casey full command of her phone that day, because apparently she had _accidentally downloaded an album and why not use it as a ring tone for my caller ID, Alex?_ Her breath hitches when she hears the familiar click and she takes a pause for a moment. She could clearly hear Casey's breathing, her heartbeat pulsing through her ears.

" _I miss you._ "

There's a pause from Casey; contemplating. "I miss you too but you're just homesick, Alex. You'll be back home soon."

 _Soon isn't soon enough._ And she feels her patience chipping away every second she's stuck in this place with all the boring bureaucrats. In fact, her face hurt from smiling too excessively. But she brushes all that off, fluttering her eyes close and just sighing as she pulls the phone closer to her mouth, whispering, "You are _home._ "


End file.
